


The Enchantment Dance***

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Aziz is that DIsney Prince, Ballroom Dancing, Bit of Drama, Cliche Romantic Tropes XD, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short Story, You Might Want to Punch a Wall, some drama I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The VKs and AKs attend this year's Enchantment Dance. Fun is had, music is played and feelings are definitely realized.





	The Enchantment Dance***

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a side story to 'Not Magic... Just Weird', taking place between chapters 16 and 17. For a while, I was prolonging to write this because... you know... I actually didn't know how to write it. Like it's the mood that you get when you want to write but you just sit there and contemplate when you're going to do it. Amazingly enough, I wrote most of this super sick. Yup... I got sick again.
> 
> If anyone is curious, yes, I am doing movie parodies for the third Descendants movie and the first. Surprisingly, I have the third one almost done, but I probably won't be posting it until I'm done with the parody for the one.

The party was to start in two hours. Two hours and he was still freaking out. He paced back and forth, only dressed in his pants and shirt right now. His best friend watched him, sitting on the bed while combing through his hair.

"Carlos, what's the matter?"

Carlos stopped, facing Jay with wide eyes. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I don't know if I want to wear the red vest or the Dalmation spotted one!"

Jay dropped his comb on the bed, blinking in disbelief. "No... are you kidding me?!"

"No! I'm not! Evie made me two because she wasn't sure if I'd like the red or the spotted one better."

"You really have to be kidding me right now..."

The pout Carlos gave him meant he wasn't.

"The spotted one. It brings out the black in your pants and you can wear your red dress shirt instead since you haven't wore that one yet."

"Thank you!"

At that moment, the door had burst opened, revealing a rather panick-y Evie. From the sudden intrusion, the boys had jumped and Dude barked.

"Wha...?!"

"Sorry. I'm missing my red nail polish and I need it to finish my nail art and to paint Jade's nails. Have any of you seen it?", she asked, waving her hands.

"Evie, we have two hours until the dance. Do you really think your nails will be done by then?", Jay asked.

She gave him a scoff. "Jay, sweetie, you underestimate me. I can get my nails done by that time."

"You said red? I think you let Uma borrow it.", Carlos said. He was checking himself out in the full body mirror. "Hm. Yep. I like the spotted vest better."

"Okay, I'll check with Uma. Ooh! By the way, Dizzy and I will be giving the corsages when we all meet up at the front of the dorms."

"Got it."

"And Jay, Jordan said to meet in her room. She'll be doing your hair."

"You know I can do my own hair?"

"Yes, but you want to look cute." She leaned closer to him to whisper, "For you-know-who."

Jay's cheeks reddened, knowing exactly who Evie was talking about. "Shush it."

She just smiled, patting his cheek and then taking her leave.

* * *

"Everyone is looking so cute right now!"

Oddly enough, Uma found herself feeling awfully warm in her aqua sparkling dress when Audrey touched her arm, smiling brighter than the stars above them. Jane and Dizzy were taking pictures, the others posing, ranging from struts to hilarious faces. To make sure everyone was in the picture, the driver of one of their limos had took the next few.

"The shells are really a nice touch.", Audrey had commented, pointing out the gold details shimmering around Uma's hips. Amazingly enough, the princess pink and bird blue corsage on Uma's wrist did nothing to deter her appearance.

At the compliment, Uma felt her cheeks get a little hotter. "Thanks."

"Everyone! Marvel in what is Jay's hair! Look at it!", Jordan shouted, arms out as she gestured to said teen who was laughing along side his cousin.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan. You don't have to brag about how great you styled my hair."

Jordan was highly determined to style Jay's hair for the dance. She had done so, scowling him when he tried talking her out of it. In the end, he was sporting two braids on each side, half of his hair down and the rest tied up in a bun. He didn't know it, but when Aziz first saw him, the prince wanted nothing more to hide all of Jay's beanies and replace them with hair ties.

"Yes, I do. It's perfect. Isn't it, Aziz?", the genie teased, nudging Aziz who broke out his trance of admiring Jay.

"Very perfect."

"Come on, everyone. Let's get into the limos and head to this dance."

* * *

The ride wasn't too long from the dorms to their designated location. However, it seemed to prolong when in both limos, some of them were sulking. Lonnie had the idea that no one rode with their date. Jordan immediately had jumped on the idea, knowing Aziz was definitely going to be sulking like crazy. Meanwhile, Ben was in such a kicked puppy mood.

He, Aziz, Doug, Uma, Harry, Lonnie, Mal, Chad, and Diego rode in limo one. In limo two was Carlos, Jay, Evie, Audrey, Gil, Jordan, Jane, Dizzy and Jade. They seemed a little more cheerful than the former group.

"Can't believe I'm attending my first Auradon dance.", Jade had said, after a quick selfie with Jordan and Jay. She wore the same color scheme as Jay, even with similar hairstyles. Only difference in hair was instead of a bun, it was a ponytail. With her sitting next to Jay, they could easily be mistaken as twins.

"Don't worry, Jade. We're going to make sure you have so much fun.", Audrey insisted, touching up on some of her gloss. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh my gosh, ha ha! Look at this!"

Evie had turned the screen of her phone to show the others a recent picture Uma sent her. This one was of Aziz and Ben sulking back against the leather seats while Chad sat there with a WTF face.

"Aaaaww. They look like sad puppies.", Dizzy noted, a little amused though.

"What's the matter with them?", Gil asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're not riding with their dates.", Jane giggled.

Not stupid and well aware of the teasing stares, Jay and Carlos blushed.

"Shush it."

"It's only for a few minutes."

"Well, how they seem, it makes it feel like it's for eternity.", Jordan giggled. "Don't you feel a little pleased to see that these two handsome boys have such loving feelings for you?"

Those blushes got redder. Carlos just crossed his arms, turning more in his seat so he wasn't facing the grins the girls and Gil was shooting at him and Jay.

"It's not a big deal. You're exaggerating. You're seeing things.", the freckled teen laughed off, not even sounding convincing to himself. "I have not a clue what you're implying."

"Uh huh. We all see that those two are crushing on you hard. Maybe even in love with you. And you feel the same way.", Evie stated, crossing her arms. "Trust me. I know."

Jay pouted. He is well aware that Evie was smug about her words since they already had this conversation. "Evie...", he started to whine.

"No, Jay. Listen, sweetie.", she shushed, pressing a firm to his lips. "Don't deny it."

"Same with you, Carlos. You and Ben. That king want to make you his queen. You can look into his eyes and see that.", Audrey stated, texting someone on her phone. "All lovey-dovey.", she giggled, smirking. She eyed up at Carlos, wiggling her brows.

Like Jay, he whined. "Audrey."

"Nope. I'm right."

"Oh, come on. Okay, since you all wanna talk about our love lives then how about yours?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you.", Evie boasted, twirling a lock of her hair. "Best boyfriend ever."

"Okay, besides Evie."

"Well, I'm single. But that's okay. I don't have to worry about choosing an outfit for dates.", Jordan joked, getting a laugh from Jade.

"Well, I'm crushing on Uma. But don't worry, I plan on courting her.", Audrey admitted proudly. She got wide eyed stares, but wasn't bothered. The grin she had was enough to tell them that she meant it. "Oh, none of you noticed? That I'm trying to make her my boo?"

"Actually... no. I mean that would explain why you've been hanging out with her so much, but no.", Jane admitted sheepishly.

"Unlike the boys, Audrey knows how to keep her composure around her crush.", Jordan beamed.

Suddenly, Gil let out giggle. "You like Uma? As in, want to be girlfriends?"

Audrey nodded. "I do. That girl is a goddess and I want nothing more than to pamper her.", she swooned, remembering their shopping trip some time back. Uma looked hesitant, but nonetheless warmed up. Her smiles were brighter than any gold from the sea and Audrey knew that she had to have her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes! I ship it. Honestly, I think you and Uma would make a cute couple. So, you have my blessing."

"Oh, sweet! Thank you, Gil!"

Did they coo when the two hugged? Why, yes. Yes, they did.

* * *

"You look so, so sad."

"I want to cuddle him."

"He's not a kitten, Aziz."

"I want him to be my kitten."

"Aziz."

The prince just sighed for the umpteenth time, scrolling through his phone for the recent photos of the buzzing Auradon social media. Some posts he saw was of others asking who was bringing who. Most wondering if Ben had a date. Not surprisingly since he is the king of Auradon. They'll be in a big surprise to see that one of the VKs was his date.

Doug patted his thigh. "There, there. We'll be there sooner than you know it. You'll be waltzing with Jay til your heart's content."

"Damn right I will be."

Next to him, Ben was fiddling with his red, white and black corsage, looking like a kicked puppy. Chad had ultimately given up cheering him up after the brunet whined about he didn't want to wait the whole ride to see Carlos.

"Lonnie, you are evil.", he hissed, getting a taunting chuckle in reply.

"Don't I know it. The more you're apart, the more your love grows."

* * *

The dance was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Cameras were flashing from the paparazzi crowding at the doors as the teens and children of Auradon went into the building. Joyous music blending in with the conversations and questions and the smell of desserts was flooding the air.

"And here's more of our Auradon's stars! Appears to be children of Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine, and our former queen Belle with no other than the VKs!", one reporter announced as doors to the limo opened, the group filing out and rejoining with their dates. 

Seeing the cameras, Jane and Audrey waved, the princess grabbing Uma's hand who ignored the flashes.

"Jane! Jane! You look so radiant! Truly Fairy Godmother's daughter!"

"Evie! Over here! Over here! Is that another one of your dresses you designed?!"

"Princess Audrey!"

Walking down the path to the inside, Carlos stuck close to Ben, who was waving to those who called out to him. As king and a friendly guy, he really couldn't ignore them.

"I don't care how many times we have to go through this, I'll never get use to this.", Carlos sighed, walking past the entrance with the others. Ben chuckled, grabbing his hand.

"Trust me. I feel exactly the same."

"Move out my way! I smell strawberries!"

No one was fast enough to catch Mal. She practically floored it, holding her purple, green and black dress as she zoomed to the food table with Jane hot on her heels.

* * *

"I can't believe it! He really shown up with him?!"

Ally was a little concerned for the girl, seeing how red her usually pale face is at the moment. The glass of punch was surely going to break under her grip.

"Maybe... they're... just... just coming together like friends?", Alice's daughter tried to assure. However, her claim was proven wrong when across the floor, Aziz grabbed Jay's hand and pulled him closer. He whispered something in Jay's ear that made him playfully hit him on the arm.

"That looks much more than friendly to me!", the girl growled.

"They could be just close friends."

The girl just continued to fume, not so gently setting down her glass and taking off in a storm where Aziz and Jay were with their friends.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm stuck. It's like how can you choose?!"

"Can we declare a tie for them? I can't choose either."

A really upbeat song was playing right now which had a lot of the party goers grooving. On the dancefloor, being cheered on was Doug and Carlos engaged in some dance battle. The crowd was split as to who was the better dancer. Watching them was their respective dates along with Lonnie, Diego, Jordan, Aziz and Jay. The king and Lonnie was recording them, Diego and Jay cheering on Carlos while Doug was being praised by Evie and Aziz.

"I don't think I've ever been more in love.", Ben swooned, in depth of his Carlos watching.

"We see that, loverboy."

"Oh my gosh! Look!"

They spotted Uma arise from somewhere, stopping Doug and Carlos right in their tracks as she swayed in rhythm with the music. Audrey was loudly praising her, Harry and Gil joining in.

"I think Uma won this one.", Gil stated proudly, clapping for his friend. Harry had a protective arm around his waist. Earlier some people thought Gil was free and tried to flirt with him. Keyword here, folks, is 'tried'.

"Have to agree."

Aziz was about to comment when he was suddenly gripped on the arm and forced to turn around to face whoever it was. He instantly remembered the girl, also noticing Ally just behind her. The girl looked unsettled, her cheeks fiery red. It was obvious she was beyond mad, and as to why Aziz had a clear understanding.

"You really didn't want to come to the dance with me?", she asked, sounding more disgusted than actual hurt.

"When you asked me, I already had planned on going with someone else. I wasn't going to cancel on him.", Aziz answered calmly, eyeing Jay who thankfully was distracted by Carlos whining about Uma taking his spotlight.

"I can see that.", the girl hissed, shooting a quick glare at Jay. "You actually came with him!"

"And? What if I did?"

She let out a frustrated shout, which got attention this time. Ally had noticed, reaching out to the girl.

"Um... you're starting to attract attention."

"Why couldn't you come with me? Am I not good enough?"

"Aziz, what's going on here?", Jay had asked, coming up to the prince's side. Him taking Aziz's hand set the girl off more.

"Urgh! He's a villain kid and a boy! I'm much better than him!"

"I think someone spiked the punch.", Lonnie whispered to Jordan, who nodded in agreement, eyeing down at the cup in her hand.

Aziz had turned to Jay, giving his hand a squeeze. "Think you can give me a moment?"

Jay eyed the girl warily. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Jay had let go of his hand, a little slowly, but nonetheless left Aziz, following Carlos, Gil and Harry to somewhere else. Aziz was left with the girl, Ben standing close in case while the others took just a bit more distance.

"Listen, I'll be honest with you. If I hadn't met Jay and got to known him, you might have gotten a chance probably. I didn't tell you no just to spite you or if I think Jay is better than you. I didn't know you. I don't even know your name. This isn't about me being mean or bullying you. This also isn't about being born from a villain, or a hero, or princess. This is just bad timing, okay? Just let it go. I'm sure there might be someone who wants to dance with you tonight. And who knows, you might hit it off."

The girl still looked upset, but calmer now. Her face now had dried tear streaks and her lips quivered a little. At least she didn't seem too close to leaping at the prince with her nails.

"Just have fun for the rest of the night."

He was sure she had more to say, but instead she nodded, reaching up and wiping away the tears. Ally had lead her away, facing forward so they couldn't see her frown.

Ben placed a hand on Aziz's shoulder, feeling the tension. "That went better than expected."

"Yeah... but something tells me it's not going to stay like that. Come on, let's go find our dates."

* * *

The dance continued on with no problems for the next two hours.

Music had switched genres once in a while, pictures were taken, and Jane tried and failed miserably to prevent Mal from taking anything strawberry. At one point, Carlos and Uma had decided they wanted to get 'chocolate-wasted', but their respective dates begged them not to. Jay had almost got roped into it, but Aziz had promised him some chocolate from his homeland. And if Ben hadn't stopped Carlos in time, Diego probably would have fallen into the situation, too.

Right now, the music had switched tempo to a more slow, romantic pace. Songs that played were easily recognized as love songs for the known royal couples from the generation before. An instrumental version of 'Kiss the Girl' played, which Uma and Audrey swayed to. They stayed for 'Once Upon a Dream', too.

Ben had insisted Carlos dance with him for 'Beauty and the Beast'. The young king was clearly pleased when the other agreed, having holding him close by the waist while holding his other hand. Everyone could see how Ben stared down at a blushing Carlos who indeed felt the stares and heard the murmurs. Though, mostly positive remarks which noted how adorable the two looked together.

"Aaaaaawwww. I just can't even.", Evie cooed, taking Doug by the hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The lights had sparkled against the golden and ivory decorations, illuminating the flowers that were spread around the ballroom. Couples had waltzed on the floor, practically mirroring ever happily-ever-after of the princesses and princes before them. 

You could say a lot of people were content with how the night was turning out.

Well... most.

From the sidelines, the girl had rejected yet another person who came to ask her to dance. To be clear, Ally was. Whenever someone came up to her, Ally just waved them off, having a conversation with the girl.

"It's so odd to see our king dance with Carlos de Vil. Seems... odd, no?", Ally inquired, tapping her chin. The girl just sighed.

She was a little jealous, given that the prince she wanted was waltzing with somebody else at the moment. Just a small distance away, Aziz had Jay by his waist, their foreheads pressed together. The girl can admit that they looked good together, a little ironic that their parents were enemies. Although... they just complimented each other. The girl couldn't help but feel a little peeved at the realization. Especially when she took note of how in love Aziz looked. With Jay!

"This... this just isn't fair."

* * *

"I'm hearing this right, right?", Uma had asked, nodding to where Aziz and Jay were. She was holding Audrey's hand, both girls taking a break from the romantic dancing. Beside her, Chad and Dizzy both nodded.

"Yeah, that's the song.", the blond prince remarked.

It was none other than the song 'A Whole New World', the song widely acknowledged as Aladdin and Jasmine's theme. And the said royal couple's son was humming the song to his date.

Under the right lighting, you could see the red tinting Jay's cheeks as they swayed back and forth in a slow motion. Jay was held close in a protective, comforting embrace, hands settled at the small of his back while his own hands was resting on Aziz's shoulders. Anyone can see that there was a connection.

A deep, affection filled one.

_ **A whole new world** _

_ **A new fantastic point of view** _

_ **No one to tell us no** _

_ **Or where to go** _

_ **Or say we're only dreaming** _

"Oh my gosh, if they just don't get married already.", Mal teased, eating her slice of a strawberry shortcake. Beside her, Jane just giggled, eating her own dessert which was a cupcake and Jordan and Jade making sure they had the two dancing on video. The genie had decided to make a compilation of them, vowing to show them. Probably on their future anniversary. Or their wedding.

Jade couldn't be more happier for her cousin. When she had came to acknowledgement that Aziz had deep admiration for Jay, she didn't think it was wrong or weird, maybe a little ironic, but to her it was better than the two tearing at each other's throats because of their parents' rivalry. She was glad when she heard how Aziz took to befriending Jay first than to be repulsed. It was heartfelt and sweet that the prince went out his way to make Jay feel welcomed. Made her wonder how Jasmine and Aladdin were about the whole 'VKs coming to Auradon' thing if their son didn't reject the idea. Well, given they took a liking to Jay at the lunch Aziz invited him to, she could guess they probably supported King Ben's decision. The only question that remained is would they be okay with Aziz being in love with the son of Jafar?

** _A whole new world_ **

** _A dazzling place I never knew_ **

** _But when I'm way up here_ **

** _It's crystal clear_ **

** _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_ **

"Anyone else think they'll hit it off by the end of the party?", Uma asked as she and Audrey gathered with the others. Now they all were watching Aziz and Jay dancing the melody.

Answering Uma, Evie rose her hand. "I hope so. Didn't Aziz tell Jay he was confessing to him after the dance?"

"I thought he said he was going to tell him who he's crushing on.", Harry noted.

"Same difference. We know it's Jay."

"I think he's not waiting.", Diego stated, pointing to where Aziz was leading Jay away by the hand. "Probably going to find somewhere private."

"We should follow them to make sure he does it.", Lonnie said.

Jordan chuckled, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "This is Aziz. Prince Aziz. Son of Aladdin and Jasmine. Trust me, he's going to spit it right out."

* * *

On Jordan's own belief, Aziz kinda of... choked. For so long, he was encouraging himself to say to Jay exactly what he feels, but it seemed the moment he looked him in the eyes when they stopped outside, all those words just wouldn't come out. 

He wasn't nervous or scared, oh no. It was just that Jay had the absolute nerve to look so handsome tonight that he found himself sprung and speechless. Jay's signature colors never so good on him until now. And the stars were vicious traitors for bringing such sparkle to his eyes.

"..."

Jay had taken quick notice of Aziz's state, waving his hand in front of his face. "Aziz?"

"...

"Aziz!"

The prince snapped out of it, blinking twice. "Hm?"

"You wanted to tell me something, brought me out here, and then you went all silent on me.", Jay summarized, laughing a little. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just brought you out here to tell you something I wanted to for a long time.", Aziz replied, reaching up and lightly brushing his thumb against Jay's cheek, the skin warming after the touch. "Remember how I said I'll tell you about my crush?"

"Uh huh. You said after though and the dance is still kinda going."

"Doesn't matter. Can't really wait so..."

Jay felt his cheeks warm up a just little more when Aziz took hold of both his hands and brought him a little closer. Now he was rendered speechless.

"You should wear your hair out more often. Looks good.", Aziz commented, eyeing over him with a smirk.

"... thanks. So... um... that crush?" Jay felt a sudden unreadable emotion, realizing that Aziz actually going to tell him about his crush. He was reminded the conversation he had earlier in the limo with the others. When he thought about it, could they be right? That Aziz could be head over heels for him? Amazing that would be, but surely it would seem too good to be true, right?

Aziz nodded. "Well, my crush is someone that you know, before you ask."

"How well?"

"Very, very well. They're pretty great, handsome, sweet, protective, have a thing for sports."

"Uh huh."

"For the longest, I want to tell how about I feel about them."

"Which is?"

"That I'm in love with them."

Jay had let out a soft chuckle, blushing and looking away briefly. It surely felt like Aziz was hinting at him. That he was the person of his affections. And hearing him say 'love' had his heart going into a whole new world.

"They're a lucky person that they have a guy like you to have affections for them."

Aziz had let go of one hand, reaching up to touch Jay's face. Again, warmth. "I say I'm more lucky to be in love with them."

"Heh heh... you have a way with words."

Aziz didn't say anything else, just letting his stare and grin do the rest of the talking. Jay had felt the other prince's hand cup his face. He was sure by now he was as red as the shade he was wearing. He wasn't sure where to put his own unoccupied hands and settled for lightly holding onto Aziz's wrists. Seemingly, it pleased the prince since his smile somehow grown more admiring.

For a while, they only stared at each other, no words coming out. Standing so close together, both could feel the heat radiate between them. It was nice.

"... so... you're in love, huh?", Jay asked, noticing that Aziz inched closer. Close enough for their lips to almost touch. Could a...?

"I am."

"And with a person I know?"

"Know well. You could say you're close."

"Kind of like we are...", Jay wanted to say, but didn't. Not because he was scared to but because he felt a sudden hit of something cold cover him and instant discomfort. He wasn't sure what happened, but all he knew was it ruined the mood harshly.

"I can't believe this!"

Jay realized that someone had poured a drink on him, given how his neck, hair and down was drenched and smelled like fruit.

He saw that Aziz was not too pleased at all, glaring at the culprit who just so happened to be the girl from earlier.

"This is not fair!"

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh my gosh, Jay!" He wasn't sure where Jordan came from, but he didn't care. The happiness he had was gone and he wanted nothing more but to get out of here. "Jay, are you okay?"

"Who did this?" Jade hadn't been too far away, seething mad seeing how her cousin's appearance was disheveled and wet. She didn't need a verbal answer when she saw that Aziz and the girl was arguing back and forth. "You! How dare---!!"

"Jade! Jade, no!", Jay quickly interjected, grabbing Jade when he saw how her fists were clenched. Despite his current state, he didn't want her to get in trouble for punching a girl. "Don't!"

"She poured punch on you! I'm kicking her ass, Jay!", Jade hissed. Apparently, the situation had brought more attention, but luckily, it was just Audrey, Uma, Gil and Harry. Harry had been the one to stop Jade, quickly catching her by the wrists when he took note that Jay was holding her back. "Let me go!"

"She's not worth it. I'm just going to leave. I want a shower stat."

"What happened?", Audrey asked just as Jordan had returned with a bunch of napkins. The genie had helped wipe away the punch still on his skin.

"That girl assaulted Jay."

"She poured punch on me."

"What? She didn't..." Uma looked close to jumping the girl, too, and surely would have if Aziz didn't come to Jay's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Come on. Let's just get you back to the dorms and cleaned up, okay?"

"I would like nothing more."

They went back inside, ignoring the girl's shouting and huddled together as they took their leave. The rest of their friends had also spotted them, stopping what they were doing and following out. It was fortunate that the paparazzi wasn't present and their limos was still parked there.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?", Carlos questioned, coming up to Jay's side, a bit shocked to see his white dress shirt colored in splotchy red. "Jay?"

"That girl just poured punch all over Jay.", Jade hissed.

Instant anger covered his freckled face. The thought of someone doing that to his best friend wasn't going to sit well.

"You can't be serious. Where is she?"

"Doesn't matter. All I want is to get a shower and sleep.", Jay sighed. They piled into the limo, Aziz and Jade making sure to sit on Jay's sides while Carlos sat across from him, rubbing his knee in comfort.

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

It was the umpteenth time Aziz apologized. The prince sat across from him on the bed, both wearing pajamas. Well, Aziz was wearing his own and Jay was borrowing some of his. When they arrived at the dorms, Aziz had took Jay straight to his room, not wanting him out of his sight.

The others had went to their respective rooms to change and call it a night, too. No one wanted to go back to the party after seeing one of their own get assaulted. It made Jay feel enjoyful that he had friends like that to care, even thought he had been tempted to tell them to go back and have fun. He knew it would be an useful effort since they would probably still stay back at the dorms.

Right now, it was just Aziz and Jay in the prince's room.

"Aziz, I told you, you don't have to apologize."

"Yeah, but that girl was jealous of you because of me. I should have been more cautious or..."

"Hey, Aziz." Jay had reached forward, grabbing his hand and getting him to look him in the eyes. "You didn't ruin my night. You did what you had to, okay? She just let jealousy take over her. It's no big deal and I'm okay now.", he assured with a small smile.

Aziz looked ready to protest but instead just sighed. "Okay... still isn't right though."

"I know. I'm not justifying her actions."

"... can we just lay down?" He didn't want for an answer, shifting their positions so that they were both laying on their sides, Jay's back to Aziz's chest. Aziz embraced Jay by his waist, moving his hair to nuzzle in his neck.

Although he was upset about what happened at the dance, Jay felt better. Aziz consoling him was enough for him to not fret. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

KingBeastJr: I went 2 go check on Jay n Aziz, both of them are doing better

littlefairy: oh that's good

genieinabottle: Jade is still angry tho, can't blame her tho

genieinabottle: i really want 2 entrap that girl in a bottle

whatsmyname: same

whatsmyname: Jay didn't sound like it was hurt, but the look in his eyes was enough to show that he was seriously upset

blackwhite'n'freckles: i know Jay. he'll get over it, but it will bother him for a while and that's not fair

theheartprincess: as his friends we'll be there 4 him

theheartprincess: we know Aziz certainly will be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Emoji Blitz. Just saying, can you like add Jay, Evie and Carlos too to the collection?! Maybe even Uma, Harry and Gil?! Is that too much to ask for?! I want a Descendants group, okay?!


End file.
